villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angela Jitrenka
Jennifer Hills (named Angela in the sequel) is the anti-villainess of the 2010 film I Spit On Your Grave, where she is violently raped, and stalks and hunts down her rapists, and tortures them to death in way ironic to her rape. She returns in I Spit On Your Grave III: Vengeance Is Mine, this time, as the main protagonist-villain (and arguably the main antagonist of the film). ''I Spit On Your Grave'' The film starts with Jennifer driving to a cabin in the woods that she had rented from a man named Earl, located next to a town, in order to write her next book in privacy. Lost and out of fuel, she pulls into a gas station for information and refueling. The station is run by Johnny, who gives her the information and hits on her, to no avail despite her sympathy and politeness. Jennifer accidentally hits the panic button on her car, causing Johnny to stumble backward into a bucket of water, something that his nearby friends Andy and Stanley laugh at. After she makes it to the cabin, she spends the following days sunbathing, hiking, smoking marijuana and drinking alcohol (something she had brought large amount of). One day the plumbing of the cabin's bathroom becomes clogged up, and a stuttering plumber named Matthew, who has a social interaction disability, is sent at her request to fix the problem, which he successfully does, awarding him an abrupt kiss of gratitude from Jennifer, who states he saved her from having to bathe in the swampy lake. Later, Johnny, Stanley, and Andy are seen again beating a fish with a bat when Matthew, who is apparently friends with them, arrives and tells about his experience with Jennifer, and boasts that she likes him. Instigated by Johnny, who seems ego-wounded and derided with his incident with Jennifer at the gas station, the friends conclude that she is snobbish and needs to be "taught a lesson". That night, the four men sneak into Jennifer's cabin, with the intent of forcing Matthew to lose his virginity. They relentlessly taunt Jennifer, making her perform degrading, sexual acts that imitate oral sex on a pistol and a bottle. She escapes into the woods and encounters Sheriff Storch and Earl. Storch takes Jennifer back to the cabin to apparently help her. He finds her alcohol and marijuana, accusing her of legal tampering and starts frisking her, which gets increasingly suggestive. The other men come through the door and it becomes obvious they are conspiring with the sheriff. They hold her down while roughly forcing Matthew to have sex with her, but he refuses. They continue tormenting him until he succumbs to the peer pressure. After Matthew rapes her, Jennifer stumbles from the cabin into the woods naked. The men catch up to her, and Andy holds her head underwater while Storch rapes her. The others also rape her, and Stanley records everything on his video camera. Afterward, Jennifer walks onto a bridge and falls into the river, seemingly to her death, just as Storch is about to shoot her, and she doesn't surface. Storch tells the other three men to search for Jennifer in the river, but they cannnot find anything about her whereabouts. A furious Storch then destroys the tape containing the footage Stanley recorded with his camera and demands the others get rid of all the evidence. It is gradually suggested that Jennifer is alive and stalking her rapists to learn details of their lives. After visiting Earl to give him the key of the cabin Jennifer stood, Storch receives a call from Earl in his home; Earl tells him someone left a message for Jennifer in the cabin's answering machine and complains about the fact that Jennifer is absent since a month ago. Meanwhile, Stanley realizes his camera has been stolen and tells the incident to Andy and Johnny. Stanley reveals that the tape containing the footage was in his camera and the one Storch destroyed actually contained nothing, making Johnny angry to the point of strangling Stanley. Later that night, Johnny hears noises outside his house and finds a dead bird in his balcony. Realizing someone is out there, he threatens the trespasser with gunshots, but is answered with nothing but one of Jennifer's slippers and a set of bracelets Matthew used to wear, suggesting it was Matthew hiding in the yard. Mrs. Storch receives a tape in the family mail, but is not able to watch the contents of it (it's a smaller, video camera format tape), and tells the incident to her husband. Angry and suspecting the tape is the one containing Stanley's footage, Storch hurries to meet Stanley, Andy and Johnny and ask them who was responsible for the tape's delivery. Johnny and Andy suspect Matthew did so, due to his obsession with Jennifer, but they don't know where he is. Afterwards, Storch and Earl go to the forest to hunt quails. Storch then murders Earl to keep him from looking into Jennifer's disappearance, and hides his body. When Matthew is in the cabin, he hears Jennifer's voice saying she knows he's there, which lures him up the stairs. He becomes frantic and goes back down the stairs. Regaining consciousness, he finds Jennifer, finally revealed to be alive, on the couch watching him. Matthew attempts to sympathize with her and when Jennifer accepts his apology and comforts him stating that it wasn't his fault that he raped her, she slips a noose around his neck and strangles him to unconsciousness, stating that "it's not good enough". She then captures Stanley in a bear trap and knocks him out with a baseball bat. She sets up his camera to face him, and then ties his eyes open with fish hooks. She gets a fish and spreads the guts in his eyes and face. Crows come and peck on his face and eyeballs. She does this to be ironic about him making a comment about her eyes whilst raping her. Jennifer knocks Andy out with the bat and ties him up over a bathtub which is filling with water. She puts lye in the water and when his strength gives, he collapses into the water. Each time he pulls himself up, his face becomes more corroded and his tongue keeps melting, bleeding to death. She does this to be ironic about him making a comment about her "pretty face" whilst raping her. Jennifer then knocks Johnny out with a tire iron, strings him up naked, pulls his teeth out with pliers, then forces him to perform fellatio on his pistol. Finally she cuts off his penis, sticks it in his mouth, and leaves him to exsanguinate. She pulled out his teeth to be ironic about him telling her to watch her teeth while performing fellatio whilst raping her. Meanwhile, Storch's daughter, Chastity's, tutor makes it to her house, and Chastity calls him. She hands the phone to her "tutor" which is revealed to be Jennifer so she can say hello. Storch realizes it's her as she taunts him about how "it's a pleasure to meet his family". Storch races home and learns Jennifer has taken his daughter to the park. Storch goes to the park but no one is there. He gets back in his car and Jennifer knocks him unconscious. When he wakes, Jennifer rapes him with his shotgun and reminds him that she was just as innocent as his own daughter, until he raped her. She has attached one end of a string to the trigger and the other end to Matthew's wrist. Matthew is still unconscious, and Jennifer tells Storch, "If I were you, I'd tell him not to move". When Matthew wakes up, he triggers the shotgun, killing himself and Storch. She did this to be ironic about him anally raping her. The film ends as Jennifer sits outside, hears the gunshot, and smiles. ''I Spit On Your Grave 2'' Jennifer does not appear in the sequel, but was replaced by Katie Carter. ''I Spit On Your Grave III'' After Jennifer survived her assault and successfully exacted revenge on the men that hurt her, she moved to Los Angeles and changed her name to "Angela," later saying "she didn't want to be 'Jennifer Hills' anymore". She's no longer an aspiring writer, but is a hedge fund manager. She goes to group counseling and gets personal therapy for her mental trauma. Because of her emotional scars, she has developed a slight case of misandry and has become defensive around men. While in group counseling, Jennifer/Angela begins developing a bond with one of the girls in the group, Marla. The duo began their own personal crusade, by exacting poetic justice for victims of sexual assault that they learn about in group. They begin by following Ron, an apparent child-molester who was abusing a girl named Cassie that was in their group. Marla hits him with a tire iron and threatens him into leaving Cassie alone, an act that Angela has mixed feelings about. However, just as Angela begins to enjoy life, Marla is murdered by her ex-boyfriend, Nicholas, and is found not-guilty of her death. She becomes acquainted with Detective McDylan, an investigator who was investigating Marla's death. However, he wasn't able to bring justice for Marla nor closure for Angela. This dissolves her mental state, and she takes the law into her own hands. Angela tracks down Nicholas and murders him outside a bar by beating him with a crowbar after severing his genitals. Angela becomes annoyed by listening to another one of Cassie's sob-stories about being raped. She decides to take care of this by seducing and luring Ron to a desolate building to torture and kill him. She zaps him with a stun-stick, ties him up, and jams a pipe down his anus. She then hits it with a sledgehammer, killing him. She had gotten the idea of using a pipe from Oscar, a member of the group who had lost his daughter to a suicide following her rapist being set free. However, her actions began to draw attention from the cops as they suspect she's behind the recent murders, as they were both connected to the group. However, Oscar deduced her identity, and was satisfied that someone was doing something about the rapes and didn't want her to take the fall. So he sacrificed himself by publicly admitted the murders to the police after slashing his own arms and saved Angela from being incarcerated at the cost of his life. Although Oscar's sacrifice helped Angela get out of jail, she was still being followed as a person of interest, as Detective Boyle had deduced her identity as Jennifer Hills, thus explaining her vendetta against rapists, although her previous revenge-kills were ruled a mass murder-suicide. Despite the police keeping an eye on her, she manages to evade detection, but becomes further disillusioned with society and enraged that there's no justice for wrongdoers. She realized that justice can only be exacted upon one's self. Shortly after Oscar's death, Angela evaded the police and dressed herself in a suggestive red dress in attempt to bait a sexual predator, not realizing Detective McDylan was trailing her the whole time. While on her way home, she caught the attention of a local thug that has been propositioning her. Armed with a knife, she failed to lure him close enough to kill him and got into a struggle. McDylan arrived in attempt to neutralize the situation, but Jennifer refuses to yield and was forced to shoot and arrest her. In the next scene, Jennifer/Angela is seen in her therapist's room in orange jail clothes, revealing that she was arrested for attempted murder and was sentenced to 2 years and was now getting out later that week, meaning the whole movie was a flashback. Angela's therapist reassured her she cared for Angela, who thanks her and telling her "she knows." Angela leaves the room, and switches the "Therapist" sign on the door to read, "The rapist." Angela then imagines being attacked by two inmates, who she kills, revealing that her fantasies of killing are not over. The film ends as she walks down the hallway smiling. Victims #Andy - Face Dissolved In Lye #Stan - Eyes Pecked Out By Crows #John - Exsanguinated Through Penis #Sheriff - Shot In Anus #Matthew - Shot In Chest #Nicholas - Genitals Mutilated, Beaten With Crowbar #Ron - Sodomized With Pipe Trivia *She is portrayed by Sarah Butler. *She is similar to Dexter Morgan, although he targets unpunished murderers, not rapists. *Jennifer/Angela did not appear in the second film because she was replaced by the character Katie Carter, whose role was similar to Jennifer in the first film. Category:Vigilante Category:Villainesses Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Serial Killers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Inmates Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Mental Illness Category:Stalkers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Honorable Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sadists